Sanity
by RicksIlsa
Summary: HEAVY SPOILERS FOR WESEN NACHT! Adalind's pov of events from tonight's new episode. SPOILERS! NickXAdalind


A/N: SPOILERS HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thoughts on tonight's episode: Adalind was sooo adorable as she stumbled over her words in response to Trubel's 'Do you love Nick?' question. And Trubel's eye roll at Adalind insisting that she and Nick are not sleeping together, just sleeping 'beside' each other had me grinning.

Other than that the episode was kinda blah for a 'fall finale'. I guess they assumed the 'shocking return' at the end would make up for the lack luster storyline... Oh, and for all the Nadalind shippers out there that are concerned, and don't mind spoilers, go read this /1M8rlUT It will help you to feel better about Nadalind's chance at progressing to a romantic relationship despite this episode's ending. I'm not concerned.

I did like seeing Bud again though... oh, and Hank's face when he sees Sean woge for the first time was golden!

Okay here is my drabble. It has not been beta'd. Sorry.

* * *

Adalind took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing her heart as she tried to hold the bottle steady for Kelly. She was sure that Trubel had caught on to her new feelings for Nick and only hoped that she didn't talk to him about it... Or maybe Adalind should want her to? She was so confused. They had only been sharing a bed for the past couple of nights, but with the baby and all the domesticity- Adalind could try to deny it all she wanted, but she and Nick had been living like a married couple and Trubel had called her out on it.

Rather than freak her out, she found a contentment and comfort in this new life that she hadn't known existed. Adalind was happy, but terrified it would end. She debated calling Rosalee to get her opinion and advice, but Nick had told her about the wesen attacks and Adalind hadn't wanted to bother her. She knew that the only person that could really help her figure things out was Nick, but Adalind just wasn't brave enough to talk to him about it yet. Maybe in a couple of weeks she would feel more secure. Yes, that sounded good to her.

Trubel remained a bit distant and aloof as the day progressed into night. It seemed the only time the young Grimm would look at Adalind with anything other than polite disinterest was when Diana's name was mentioned. Adalind was pretty sure that the woman knew something about her daughter's current location, but knew better than to push. Trubel seemed to be expecting her to ask, but Adalind held her tongue. She would get Nick to ask for her. He would be more likely to get a real answer out of Trubel.

Adalind made dinner, a casserole that she had found on Pinterest, that turned out pretty good. She was pleased to find that cooking seemed to come pretty natural to her. Trubel ate a large helping and Adalind was quick to put the rest away for Nick before the younger Grimm decided to have seconds.

The time passed slowly as they waited for Nick to return. The two spoke more about Kelly and his schedule more than anything of import. Having never been around babies before, Trubel had a lot of questions regarding Kelly's care routines. Adalind was more than happy to answer as she really was not a fan of awkward silence.

When Nick finally came home he looked shaken and pale.

"Nick? What happened?" Adalind demanded as she helped him to remove his coat and guided him to sit at the table.

He barely touched his dinner as he reported the days events to Trubel, occasionally looking at Adalind to include her in the discussion. Adalind had her back turned to the other two, pouring Nick a glass of wine when he said, "It was Juliette. I only got a glimpse, but the person who saved us looked exactly like Juliette wearing a blond wig."

Adalind felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and was very glad that no one could see her face. Kelly cried out a minute later and Adalind had never been happier to hear her baby's cry. She hurried to the bedroom and gathered the infant into her arms, silent tears falling down her own face as she tried to soothe him.

He quieted and fell back asleep a few minutes later. Adalind gathered a few things and slipped back down to the main part of the loft. Nick and Trubel were having a heated discussion in hushed voices out of deference to the sleeping baby. Trubel kept her eyes glued to the table as Nick kept asking her questions, exasperated.

Adalind did not call attention to herself, just quietly slipped into the bathroom to shower and continue crying. When she emerged a little while later, Nick and Trubel were nowhere to be seen.

She hurried to the bedroom, hoping that Kelly had not been left along too long, and stopped abruptly when she saw Nick sitting on the bed. He stared at the sleeping baby quietly, but looked up when she entered the room.

"Trubel knew! She knew Juliette wasn't really dead... She won't tell me anything though. Just said she's going to arrange a meeting with Meisner to discuss things," Nick confided and ran a hand through his hair.

Adalind listened as he rambled his disjointed thoughts and half formed ideas at her. She put her dirty things in the hamper and then turned to face him with her arms crossed over her stomach.

Nick finally seemed to realize that she hadn't said anything and then looked at her closely.

"Adalind, were you crying?" He asked, confused.

At first she wanted to deny it, but realized quickly that lying to him was probably the worse thing she could do.

"Do I need to be looking for somewhere else to live?" She asked instead of answering his question.

He blinked.

"What? No! Why would..."

"Juliette's alive, you could be with her. Why wouldn't you?"

Nick crossed the room quickly and gripped her upper arms with this hands, ducking his head to catch her gaze.

"Adalind, I'm not leaving and I'm not kicking you out. You... and Kelly are my... family. I loved Juliette, but she left me months ago," Nick insisted.

"Only because I turned her into a hexenbiest," Adalind protested.

"First off you didn't turn her into a hexenbiest. You took away my powers because you believed that it was the only way to get Diana back. Juliette became a hexenbiest because she chose to help me get the powers back. She hid it from me, then embraced it and left me. And even before all that... before I really even knew about any of the wesen and Grimm stuff, I asked Juliette to marry me and she said 'no'."

Adalind's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"She rejected your proposal and you stayed with her?"

"I loved her. But then she left me, and she threatened you and Kelly before he was even born. She helped kill my mother and then tried to kill me. I don't love her anymore Adalind. I will never be with her like that again. You and Kelly are my life now and I swear I will keep you both safe from her and any other threat that might come up."

Adalind's relief made her feel dizzy.

"You really mean that?" She asked finally, in a small voice.

Nick smirked at her and before she could even register what was happening she felt his lips settle on top of hers in a slow, chaste kiss. She sighed when he pulled back and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled as she felt him drop another kiss on her head when she rested it against his chest.

"Crazy things are happening... always seem to be happening in my life and I need you and Kelly to keep me sane." He whispered.

Adalind huffed out a laugh.

"Well, that sounds like a tough job, but I think we can manage it."

The next morning Adalind awoke with a smile on her lips and Nick's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Well, she could no longer say that she and Nick just slept 'beside' each other anymore.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of people are wanting some Nick jealousy over Meisner but as they have had only one scene together, I just didn't get there with this week's fic. The next new episode isn't until 1/22/16- I think. I'm not sure if these fics will continue weekly until then. We'll have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading!

-Ilsa


End file.
